Un amante de turno LevixEren
by niccoKou
Summary: Eren ah sido puesto bajo custodia de la guardia policía militar , Levi se quedara callado? o deseara Actuar? Un relato del protagonista de esta Historia.


Eren ah sido puesto bajo custodia de la guardia policía militar , Levi se quedara callado? o deseara Actuar? Un relato del protagonista de esta Historia.

Yo eren jaeger eh sido juzgado por primera ves mi vida ,yo puedo convertirme en un titan... y casi todos lo saben

Por que ademas yo no se lo que mi padre le iso a mi cuerpo eh recibido como una maldición para algunos y otros una salvación para "salvar la humanidad de los titanes" . estoy bajo Custodia de la guardia de la policía militar , estoy en un "sótano "encadenado .. soy como un demonio a punto de destruir la humanidad , mis días aquí an sido algo difíciles todos me tratan con cuidado pero a la ves sospechan que soy un mentiroso... no se si planean utilizarme o sacrificarme.

A la media noche escucho ruidos extraños provenniendo de la puerta principal.. siento que alguien me observa desde la reja , mientras estoy medio dormido. al rato siento pasos otra ves. me ponen algo nervioso quiero saber quien es pero la oscuridad me lo impide.. solo Pense que era algun guardia de turno , pero el capitán irwin smith no mando a nadie excepto a Levi eso creo...

Sera el cabo levi el que me observa durante las noches?

Esta ves sentía que alguien entraba me desperté como si fuera una pesadilla ,aparte que la reja hacia un ruido algo estremecedor . me encontre con levi con una vela y una silla sentado al lado mio pegado a la pared. y me dice

-No te asustes ,basura..

basura? , ya entendía un poco por que mikasa lo odiaba

- Rivaille heichou, que hace aquí?

Yo entre dormido veo su silueta iluminada con la luz de la vela abro un poco los ojos y veo que me dejo un plato de comida y agua.

-Come , son ordenes de arriba

Heichou dejándome comida? para eso deberían mandar alguien mas...no se , a lo mejor era Todo un truco . por que si me volvía loco el tenia el honor de matarme.

-Gracias , itadakimasu~

-Así que aun conservas tus modales , incluso si eres un monstruo..

Cuando dijo esas palabras me enoje mucho.. yo era un ser humano. así que sin querer tire el plato de comida junto con el vaso de agua

-Mira lo que as hecho... necesitas modales , maldito perro

-p-Pero que es lo que dice!

Veo como su mirada se vuelve mas compleja , asi que me toma del pelo floja mis cadenas tira Las sabanas de mi provisoria cama y me patea en el suelo... el daba buenas patadas tenia una Habilidad de lucha . me gustaría verlo en acción matando un titan.

Ya en el suelo me toma del pelo otra ves y me arrastra hacia el desorden..

- Como eres un perro sin modales te comerás todo esto desde el suelo..

"Ponte de rodillas "... me decía.

Levi no le importaba que algunos vidrios siguieran en la comida , simplemente acepte sus Ordenes.. quien sabe si me negaba a este matón . separe algunos vidrios de la comida, empece a comer con mis manos desde el mismo suelo. pero no podía negarlo la comida estaba muy rica , yo veía sus botas desde algo lejos hasta que empezó acercarse , levanto mi cabeza hasta que vi sus ojos de frente sentí un leve escalofrió . aun con mis manos y boca con algo de comida gotearon y ensucie sus botas

- Vas a seguir cagandola? ...Lamelo

Mi mente estaba en blanco , no podía creer lo que me decía.. acaso esto era una broma? me quede quieto un momento.

- Vamos! , no tengo toda la noche!

El toco mi cara y puso su dedo en mi mejilla y me rasjuño hasta llegar a mi boca .sentí su dedo adentrándose en mi boca ensuciandose con restos de comida pero rápidamente saco su dedo.. y yo sin responder a ese estimulo me tuve que agachar aun mas avergonzado y Tuve que lamer la punta de su bota .

- Buen chico , creo que te mereces un premio aun que sea en un tiempo corto..

No me atreví a mirarlo...quería que me tragara la tierra , era lo mas vergonzoso que había hecho.. aun así yo no entendía la situacion

El pone su pie presionando mi hombro hacia atrás , el a toda costa queria ver mi rostro y quede sentado apoyado en la cama , veo su mirada con sus ojos penetrantes . su pie bajo hasta mi entre pierna..

- Rivaille... heichou?..~

Cuando dije esas palabras sentí que sus ojos, su expresión y su cuerpo me comieran vivo

- Eren .. siéntate en la cama... y cierra los ojos

-q-Que? a-Ah?

Acaso es un sueño?, era Real lo que el me decía?.

Yo avergonzado de la situacion me senté como el dijo , pero Por que queria que cerrara los ojos? . fue una cituacion muy incomoda

-No te atrevas abrir los ojos , solo relájate.. te noto muy tenso...

-Rival..-

Siento que me baja mi cremallera y rápidamente juguetea con sus dedos mi ropa interior , eso me produjo un escalofrío intenso...

-ah~ h...-Heichou?

- No habrás los ojos , Eren...

Cuando dijo mi nombre sentí calor una sensación rara. proviniendo de mi estomago que erizaba las puntas de mis pies mientras el me masajeaba..

De pronto sentí su boca caliente , trate de cerrar mas los ojos me tape la boca con mi mano . no aguantaba la sensación de su boca mas su lengua jugueteando con mi...

- MMM! .. ahg!~~ ..

- Mierda Eren ... no grites.. pueden oírte , ahora abre los ojos.

Abrí los ojos , y me encontré que tenia mi miembro pegado a su mejilla con esa mirada típica . Pero sentía algo de el en mi... quería que el me la chupara... su mirada intrigante iso que me Imaginara lo peor , las guarradas que me haría...

Empezó..a juguetear con mi glande.. mi cuerpo temblaba y me agarre de las pocas sabanas Que quedaban , luego lo succiono todo... su interior estaba caliente.. sentía como si me Hiciera una "garganta profunda" ,Disminuía y Aumentaba de velocidad... yo solo quería gritar De placer...

- L-Lev...- m-me ! V-vengo.~~~

Me vine en toda su cara , su expresión fue algo linda cuando todo mi semen recorrió su Rostro.. de pronto se para ,se limpia y me dice

-Eren .. eres muy sensible , ya se tus puntos .. esto sera todo por hoy.

-p-puntos?...riaville heichou yo...

- Cállate eren ... si no quieres que te coja..

Cuando dijo esas palabras disminuyo su voz

-Ah? que?

De Repente se acerca y me tumba en la cama , se monta arriba mio me agarra las muñecas y Siento algo duro sobre mi.. me mira intensamente , De Repente su cara se acerca y me Empieza a besar...

-MMMM!?~~~

Sus labios eran suaves... lo que fue improviso que sentí fue su lengua pegajosa pues era Claro que estaba probando mi propio semen.., mientras me besaba hacia movimientos sexys Con sus caderas ,quede maravillado con su técnica . era bueno besando me tenia loco estaba A Full apunto de explotar. mis intentos de gemir quedaron interrumpidos con los jugueteos de Nuestras lenguas.

De pronto se detiene y se crea un "puente" de saliba entre mi boca y la suya

Lo quede observando entre mis respiraciones entre-cortadas, el no mostraba expresión alguna , pero vi claramente como pasaba su lengua alrededor de sus labios

-Buen perro eren...

-p-perro? no soy un perro rivaille! soy un humano! , ademas por que me hace esto!

-Que? mírate niñato , estas duro.. por un beso..

-U-Usted también esta duro! , Mierda...

Como pude ponerme duro con un beso! , ademas se me olvidaba que también me la chupo! Era horrible! , quería morirme !

- Quiero probar mas ese cuerpo virginal tuyo...

-Ah?

-e-e-espere! que hace!

Luego me lleva rápidamente a la rastra ,saca sus llaves y me saca de mi cárcel. entre forcejeos y caminadas rápidas , llegamos a un cuarto de baño..

-Q-que es esto?..

-Nunca as visto un baño?

-No me refiero a eso... , que se significa todo esto!

De pronto enojado habré la llave de la ducha..

-Sácate la ropa..

- ...-... esta bien..

Mientras el agua de la ducha corría comienza a salir vapor, empiezo a sacarme la camisa , Siento que sus ojos me miran como si me comieran vivo . luego empiezo por mi pantalón... Tenia una leve erección...y estaba todo pegajoso así que me dio un poco de pudor.

- UF..~ El suspiro

Luego el saco su chaqueta , algo de su equipo DmT , su camisa... las marcas del equipo eran Notorias... pero eso no era lo único en que me fijaba.. tenia un cuerpo de aquellos.. ni tan Musculoso ni tan delgado.

Se acerca ami , yo me puse nervioso y me pegue contra la pared..

-Ja...Estúpido...

Se acerca , me acorrala y bajo mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior...El se queda viendo Mi miembro casi eréctil.. yo miraba para otro lado..avergonzado..

-Te toca a ti

- ...- !

El toma mis manos y las acerca hacia su pantalón, luego a su cierre

Mientras yo tiemblo como un loco rápidamente alejo mis manos y el me las vuelve a tomar , Esta ves decidido bajo despacio su pantalón el tenia lindo abdomen junto con su ombligo y su Oblicuo.. de pronto me detuve

-Eren.. sigue así..

Sentí que empezó a calentarse el ambiente junto con el agua corriendo de la ducha ,luego Empece a transpirar.. Hasta que baje su pantalón...que cayo hasta sus rodillas..

-Eren entra a la ducha ,RÁPIDO!

Entre a la ducha casi corriendo , el agua esta super . desde hace unos días que no eh tomado Una ducha asi de cómoda..el calor del agua me relajo de la situacion que estaba pasando Aparte del ambiente que rivaille había creado..

Levi me miraba a lo lejos . me pregunte que hacia mirándome mientras yo cerraba los ojos Por que sentí que el agua llevaba todas mis preocupaciones.

Sentí a levi entrar , tomo un jabón y lo paso por mi espalda yo algo asustadizo me dio un masaje en los hombros y toda la espalda.. el contacto de sus manos me volvió un loco podríamos decir que empece a calentarme peor que el agua .

-heichou...~ se ...

-Bien? , rico? , Que?

-L-Las dos...

De pronto sentí sus manos apretándome los hombros y casi apretando mi cuello , sentí un Escalofrió...era por que había pasado su lengua en mi cuello

Me acorralo mas... mis nalgas quedaron mas expuestas quede dandole la espalda , lo senti Que empezó con sus dedos a masajear mi ano... con un liquido que creo que era champuu...

-A-a...h~ ! r-rivaille

Sentí que su dedo entro mas profundo... y yo me apretaba aun mas..

-Mierda eren.. no te aprietes.. agáchate mas..

-C-como quieres que me agache!... no puedo mas...

Mis piernas tiritaban no podía mantenerme en pie.. mientras su dedo trataba de entrar mas Profundo...

-Ah~ n-n-NO m-mas ! duele...

-Tch! Sal y apoyate en la mesa..

Al frente del espejo había una pequeña mesa , me llevo ahí enojado .me azoto en la mesa , agarro mi cintura junto con mi cabeza . me cargo mas en la mesa tenia algo de miedo.. y sin decir nada excepto una respiración -entre cortada .siento su miembro entrar ..

-AH! ~

-C-Cállate! eren!...

Lo sentí humedo . aun estaba apretado, empezó a moverse lento... lo sentía salir y entrar Como acomodándose para dar mas rápido..

-R-rivaille!~ ammmmm...~

Se acerco a mi oreja y susurro..

-Eren.~...

Con eso seria el fin... sentí que me rompía por dentro.. por que había aumentado de Velocidad , me rasguño una nalga sentí su peso en mi . y su mano agarrándome la cintura Mientras la mesa se movía a los compases de las embestidas . de fondo veía mi rostro en el Vaporoso espejo..

Estaba babeando,completamente rojo, gimiendo ... que mas? aver...podría ver el cuerpo de Levi detrás mio embistiendome... me agarre de la punta de la mesa para no lograr chocar la Cabeza en el espejo.

-Levanta tu cara..~

-Amm?~...a-h~... m?~

Levante mi cuerpo apoyado en mis manos vi mi expresión en el espejo ,cuando lo ise sentí una presion por detrás.. sentí que algo corría por mis piernas.. era por que se había corrido- Yo también lo ise..

Cuando salio de mi , caí despacio .. apoye mis rodillas en el suelo

Cuando di la vuelta el estaba apuntando su miembro para que se lo chupara..pues.. lo ise.. Cerré los ojos y me deje guiar por el maldito placer..

Lo ise despacio luego el apoyo su mano en mi cabeza agarro mi pelo para que lo hiciera mas Rápido , así lo ise hasta que acabo..

-Es hora de que te vallas... toma la toalla..

El empezó a vestirse.. algo rápido...

- Pero yo ...-

-NO digas nada eren... si no quieres que Irwin llegue y se entere de esto...

Sin ninguna palabra recupere mi ropa y me fui de ese lugar... tanta indiferencia que el me Dio ...después de lo que me iso.

Me puse mis pantalones luego mientras iba caminando en el pasillo me seque y me puse mi Camisa .. me dolía un poco al caminar. Llegue a mi celda.. recupere las sabanas en el suelo.. Me seque el pelo rápidamente.. me puse las cadenas y me puse a dormir.. , mientras sentía El ruido otra vez .entre dormido veía la iluminación de la vela.. Sentí un murmullo.. y creo Que dijo algo así..

-Buenas Noches , eren jaeger

Era levi..

-Buenas Noches , levi rivaille~

Al otro día me liberaron y decidieron que aran conmigo y con la llave que dejo mi padre... vi A armin junto a mikasa.. estaban preocupados pensaron que me iban a matar .

Lo que Decidieron fue ponerme a custodia del equipo de exploración junto a levi y el Capitán Irwin mas la nueva misión.

Cuando vi al cabo Rivaille apenas me miraba , cuando fui al establo a dar comida a los caballos Sentí alguien detrás mio desde la puerta.. fui a ver

Y era rivaille mirándome a lo lejos con esa misma mirada intensa de la otra ves..

-Hola , eren

-H-Hol..- Buenos días ,rivaille heichou

Ubo un silencio incomodo , Después de eso se fue rápidamente...

Luego vi a mis compañeros del grupo anterior.. todo se habian involucrado por voluntad Propia al grupo Para la nueva mision.

Mientras yo me iba con mis compañeros ahy estaba el. me miraba pero yo no me atreví a Mirarlo . y así fue todo el viaje.. Y pensar que este Tipo que mikasa lo odia tanto..

Se llevo mi virginidad .

-FIN -


End file.
